I Remember You
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Jangan mengira karena aku tidur aku melupakanmu. Hei... aku mengingatmu. Aku bahkan memimpikanmu dalam tidurku. Mimpi yang membawaku ke dalam memori masa lalu yang menegangkan dan menyenangkan. I remember You, Always. Aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu./*MasaIsshin* Fic selain Ichiruki pertama buatan author/ Special for Masaki's Birthday :D [warning inside]


**I Remember You**

**Disclaimer : **

**Demi botaknya kepala Kubo-sensei, ***Bleach*** bukanlah milik saya!**

**Rated : T**

Genre : Drama

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, GaJe stadium akhir, Abal tingkat akut, Canon**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Special for Masaki-sama birthday, hope you like it.. mina-sama :)**

**So, Enjoy it!**

_Hujan adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi, kenapa banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya. Tidak... tidak semua orang menyukai hujan. Aku yakin itu. Ada seorang perempuan, seorang perempuan cantik yang menyukai mentari. Entahlah, aku juga sedikit bingung padanya. Dia terlihat sangat menyukai benda angksa bercahaya itu, tapi dia juga tak mengeluarkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia membenci hujan. Netralkah?_

...

Katakanlah kehidupanku berantakan. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku adalah anggota keluarga Shiba, penerus keluarga Shiba. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang ada di Soul Society. Tapi, sikap kekanakkan mungkin akan (sangat) berefek pada kehormatan keluarga utama. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, selama aku bisa bisa menjalankan kehidupanku dan tetap menyelesaikan tugasku, itu bukan masalah. Lihat... kehidupanku berantakan karena aku adalah anggota keluarga bangsawan.

Katakanlah aku bocah. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Aku sudah menjadi pria berumur, tapi selalu bertingkah. Aku merupakan _taichou_ di divisi 10 dalam Gotei 13, tapi kebiasaanku menelantarkan pekerjaan adalah yang paling terkenal. Menelantarkan tumpukan kertas berisi data memusingkan di atas meja dan memerintahkan _fukutaichou_-ku menyelesaikannya. Bahkan bangku ketiga dalam kelompokku yang suka rela mengerjakannya. Apakah karena dia pintar? Atau karena dia diperbudak _fukutaichou_-ku? Itu masuk akal.

Katakanlah aku mesum. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Sudah kukatakan aku ini bocah. Kebiasaanku memperhatikan dada besar milik _fukutaichou_-ku tidak bisa dipungkiri. Apalagi saat aku sedang berusaha bersembunyi dari perintahnya, dia pasti akan berlari kesana-kemari sampai tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dan dadanya berkilau. Itu salah satu hal yang paling mengagumkan bagiku. Namun, sangat disayangkan karena saat itu juga wajahku akan dipenuhi lebam akibat tangannya.

Katakanlah aku pintar. Memang itulah kenyataannya. Ya, seorang pintar yang malas. Keahlianku dalam meneliti _reiatsu_ tak bisa dianggap enteng. Saat bangku ketiga kelompokku memberi kabar mengenai adanya korban di Narukishi, aku dapat dengan mudah mencerna semua itu. Untuk itulah aku datang ke lokasi kejadian, meneliti adakah hal aneh di sana. Dan saat itu adalah saat paling mengejutkan bagiku. Karena hal itu... adalah awal mula berubahnya seluruh kehidupanku.

...

_Matahari memang selalu yang terindah. Tapi, aku tak suka melihat matahari yang menjadi penerang bumi. Aku lebih suka menatap matahari di wajahnya –senyumannya. Melihat dia tersenyum, hidupku terasa berisi. Oleh ketentraman. Oleh kenyamanan. Oleh kebahagiaan tanpa akhir._

...

Hujan turun deras hari itu. Hari itu, sesaat setelah aku pergi ke TKP, aku bertemu dengan seekor _hollow_. _Hollow_ bertanduk dengan _reiatsu_ yang sedikit aneh –aneh karena terasa berat dan gelap pekat, juga perasaan tertekan yang sedikit mengejutkanku. Aku sedikit kesulitan menelitinya, Aku yakin dia hollow. Topeng itu meyakinkanku. Tapi, lubangnya yang tertutup membuatku ragu. Sempat aku memberinya sebuah pertanyaan, tapi dia mengabaikannya dan terus menyerangku.

"Grrraaaaa..." ia berteriak kuat. Kupegang erat gagang _katana_-ku, bersikap waspada akan hollow hitam itu. Ia menyerangku langsung, dan dengan lincah kugerakkan tanganku agar bilah _katana_-ku bisa melukainya.

Aku terdesak. Kekuatannya jauh dari perkiraanku. Aku kembali dibingungkan oleh sebuah fakta bahwa dalam fisik _hollow_-nya, aku... seperti melawan _shinigami_. Entah darimana persasaan itu datang, tapi itulah yang kurasakan.

"Kapten Shiba!" sebuah teriakan memanggil, mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak. "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini? Kota Karakura adalah yuridiksi divisi 13!" _shinigami_ muda itu berteriak panik padaku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati, rupanya aku sudah melewati batas.

TRAANNG~ _Katana_-ku beradu dengan lengan-pedang _hollow_ itu. Dan sialnya, hollow itu justru mengambil kesempatan dan berlari ke arah si _shinigami_ muda. "SIAL!" aku mengumpat dan segera menolehkan kepalaku, "LARILAH!" teriakan keras yang memerintah kutujukan pada _shinigami _muda yang tak mengerti keadaan itu.

_BANG_! Dentuman besar terjadi. Asap-asap mulai mengelilingiku. Susah payah kuusir asap itu dengan _katana-_ku agar aku tetap bisa memperhatikan _hollow_ itu.

"Apa itu tadi, _cero_?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri sambil berusaha mengatur pandanganku yang terhalang asap. "Persetan dengan itu. Dia bukan hollow, itu bukanlah cara menos bertarung." Segera aku ber-_shunpo_ mendekatinya, berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang. Dan sialnya, ia dapat dengan mudah menangkisnya.

_Katana_-ku dan lengan-pedangnya bertemu, kumajukan sedikit wajahku agar bisa mendesis padanya. "Hei.. tidak mungkin monster sepertimu bisa ada tanpa diketahui soul society. Seseorang pasti melindungimu! Siapa orangnya?" kuberikan sebuah pertanyaan padanya, dan tentu saja ia tak menjawab. "Tentu saja kau tak menjawab. Aku tak peduli. Meskipun kau bicara atau tidak, aku akan membantaimu..." kalimat itu melayang saat dengan keras dan sekuat tenaga kugenggam gagang _katana-ku_ dan berteriak "TERBAKARLAH... _ENGETSU_!" Seketika itu juga pedang dan tubuhku dikelilingi api dan asap. Dalam celah yang kubuat, langsung kutrabas api dan asap itu, berusaha menyerang tiba-tiba sang _hollow _hitam.

Crasss... dan saat itu juga aku merasakan sebuah tebasan _vertikal_ di baku kiriku. Saat aku hampir saja mengalahkan _hollow _yang lengan-pedangnya telah kuinjak. Aku mengerang pelan dan mulai meneliti. Ini bukanlah tebasan hollow, ini jelas tebasan _zanpakutou_ milik _shinigami_. Ada seorang pengkhianat di sini. "SIAPA KAU!" kuteriakkan pikiranku keras. "DI MANA KAU BERSEMBUNYI? KELUAR!"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada balasan. Dan pikiranku teralih, ternyata _hollow _itu mulai bergerak. Ia kembali menyerangku. Menyudutkanku tanpa ampun. Sialnya, luka di tubuhku itu cukup dalam, sulit –bahkan mustahil- bagiku untuk menyembuhkannya dengan _reiatsu_ku. Membuatku terpaksa harus bertarung hanya dalam mode _shikai,_ keadaan ini tak memungkinkan bagiku untuk menggunakan _bankai_.

Keadaanku terus saja terdesak disaat aku sedang meneliti keadaan. Ia mendorongku mundur, hingga tubuhku melayang di udara. Lukaku sedikit berdenyut, membuat kekesalanku memuncak. Kugenggam erat luka di bahuku, lalu menatap _hollow_ itu tajam. Telapak tanganku menyentuh setengah wajahku. "JANGAN MEREMEHKANKU! DASAR BANGSAT!" kesalku dan.. Brussshhh... semburan api keluar dari mulutku, memukul mundur _hollow_ kurang ajar itu.

"UOOHH..." aku berteriak semangat dan segera menyerangnya. Dapatkan dikatakan bahwa aku beruntung bisa memotong tangan kirinya? Tidak. Aku tetap terpukul mundur.

Kuhapus jejak darah di daguku, lalu tersenyum mengejek padanya. "Hah.. kau lumayan juga walau hanya dengan satu tangan. Tidak buruk!" Ia kembali menyerangku. Terus dan terus tanpa henti, hingga akhirnya cahaya di antara tanduknya membuatku terkejut. Ia baru saja menekanku ke tanah dan hendak mengeluarkan _cero_.

Trang... perhatianku dan _hollow_ itu teralih pada sebuah benda biru bercahaya yang baru saja ditepis _hollow_ itu.

"Siapa dia?" Mataku terbelalak kaget. Tubuhku tersentak kuat saat tiba-tiba mataku melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian _sailor_ yang berada tak jauh dariku. Di tangannya ada panah biru bercahaya, benar-benar membuatku bertanya, _siapa sebenarnya gadis itu_?

Perlukah aku berterima kasih padanya? Berterima kasih atas jasanya yang berhasil menolongku dari lahapan hollow gila itu. Hollow yang memindahkan targetnya dari diriku pada gadis berambut pendek itu. "TUNGGU! UGH..."

Gadis itu menukikkan matanya tajam, berusaha mengunci targetnya dalam jangkauan panah bersinar miliknya. Tapi_, hollow_ itu bergerak dengan lincah. Semua panah yang ia lancarkan dapat dilewati dengan mudah. Dan pada akhirnya, ketakutan menyita seluruh perhatianku saat melihat gadis itu menghilangkan panah bersinar di tangannya.

"BODOH.. APA YANG KAU..." Tak sampai aku menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat dan mulut _hollow_ itu telah merobek bahu kirinya.

"Aku... mendapatkan.. mu..." _BANG!_ Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terkejut akan tindakan gadis itu. Ia sengaja menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagain umpan agar _hollow_ itu bisa berada dalam sasaran tembaknya. Dan kepala _hollow_ itu sukses menjadi sasaran panahnya.

Kupaksakan tubuhku yang sudah kesakitan untuk bergerak saat melihat ada cahaya aneh keluar dari tubuh _hollow_ itu disertai _reiatsu_ yang tak beraturan. Aku mendekati mereka, lalu menarik paksa wajah _hollow_ itu hingga akhirnya tubuh _hollow_ itu meledak.

...

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Aku mendengar suara teriakan diiringi langkah kaki –sedikit menimbulkan suara kecipak air yang merisihkan.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan tersenyum padanya. "Oh yeah... Maaf. Terima kasih. Sungguh memalukan, seorang kapten diselamatkan oleh seorang gadis." Aku merendahkan diriku sendiri, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

"_Etto_.. Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku. Kalau kau tak memakai perisai, kau pasti akan terluka," gadis itu bersuara dengan nada rendah, merasa tidak nyaman dengan kalimatku sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita anggap ini impas." Aku tersenyum konyol padanya, dan ia hanya menatapku diam.

"Aku.. akan mengobatimu. Jangan bergerak," sahutnya sambil berusaha membantuku menopang tubuhku.

"Yah.. Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkannya sendirian. Siapa kau sebenarnya, gadis?" tanyaku sambil tetap mempertahankan senyumku. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, terlihat bingung dan sedang berpikir.

"Aku... Masaki Kurosaki... seorang.. _quincy_..." Ia berujar tegas, tanpa keraguan namun sedikit rasa takut menyelimutinya. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu sedikit mengeluarkan tawaku.

"Jadi begitu.. seorang _quincy_. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan _quincy_. Duh... aku merasa sangat spesial bisa bertemu dengan seoran _quincy _sungguhan." Begitu semangat kuucapkan kalimat itu. Benar-benar merasa senang saat tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang _quincy_ –spesies pembasmi _hollow _yang katanya telah dibantai habis.

Gadis itu tetap diam, dan menatapku sedikit kebingungan. Lalu, kami mulai tertawa bersama.

...

_Aku tak pernah berharap hujan tidak turun. Aku hanya ingin hujan tak menggangguku disaat penting. Karena jika hujan menganggu disaat penting, aku mungkin tak akan bisa melihat senyumannya._

...

"Dengan ini... laporan selesai." Melapor pada _soutaichou_ adalah hal mudah bagiku. Selain _soutaichou_ adalah orang yang lumayan dekat denganku, beliau juga sangat teliti saat mencerna kalimat yang menjelaskan suatu keadaan.

"Jadi begitu, kamu keluar tanpa izin. Tapi, berkat tindakanmu kematian ditekan hingga jumlah yang paling minim. Dan dunia manusia tidak banyak menerima kerusakan. Dengan kata lain, kali ini aku memaafkanmu!" suara berat itu berujar diiringi hentakan tongkat milik _soutaichou._

_Kami-sama_, betapa bodohnya aku. Aku malah mengepalkan telapak tanganku dan berdesis, "_Yes_!". Cepat-cepat kutundukan kepalaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "Maksudku.. terima kasih banyak!"

Telingaku mendengar, Kurotsuchi berceletuk, "Hah! Aku masih berpikir itu adalah kejahatan besar karena tidak berhasil membawa pulang dari mayat '_hollow _misterius' itu." Aku hanya diam mendengar reaksi itu.

Tapi, sesaat setelah Kurotsuchi mengucapkan kata itu, _soutaichou_justru memberiku sebuah pertanyaan. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kau hanya melaporkan satu hal yang aneh mengenai _hollow_. Bukankah kau melupakan sesuatu? Apa kau tidak ingat, ada yang lain yang harus disebutkan?" _Soutaichou_ membuka matanya, menandakan keseriusannya akan pertanyaan itu. Aku tetap diam dan menatap beliau tegas tanpa keraguan dan rasa takut. Sempat terbersit di kepalaku bayangan gadis yang tersenyum itu.

"Ya... Tidak ada yang lain."

...

Aku berbaring di atas _tatami_ kantor ruanganku, merasakan angin siang yang menyejukkan dan menatap awan-awan yang bergerak. Pikiranku mulai melayang mengenai gadis _quincy_ itu.

Ternyata benar, _quincy_ masih hidup. Tapi, kenapa gadis itu mau menyelamatkanku? Menyelamatkan seorang _shinigami_ dan bahkan terang-terangan mengungkapkan identitasnya. Dia.. gadis yang berani. Seharusnya aku menanyakan lebih banyak informasi padanya.

"Mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Untuk berterima kasih dengan benar."

_..._

_Sinarilah kehidupanku dengan senyumanmu. Hangatkan hatiku dengan ketulusanmu. Dan siramlah aku dengan cairan kebahagianmu. Karena aku sangat senang berada di dekatmu. Karena aku ingin memperbaiki kehidupanku yang kacau._

_..._

Hari itu aku benar-benar datang ke dunia nyata. Khusus. Tanpa izin membuka _senkaimon_, aku langsung keluar dalam keadaan terbaikku. Dan tentu saja meninggalkan anak buahku mengerjakan tugasku di kantor.

Aku sedikit terganggu karena hal pertama yang kulihat adalah serorang laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut putih tengah berlari sambil membopong gadis itu. Laki-laki itu berlari tak tentu arah, wajahnya terlihat panik menatap gadis itu.

Aku waspada seketika saat melihat seekor _hollow_ datang menukik dari sebelah kanan mereka. Langsung saja kutebas _hollow_ itu, membiarkan laki-laki itu tercengang menatapku. Ada perasaan bingung dan bersyukur dalam tatapan itu, tapi kekesalan langsung menyerangku sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan sapaan, "Yo!" padanya. Ia menoleh padaku.

"Fyuh.. hampir saja. Itu hampir saja, tahu. Tak perlu berterima kasih, aku tak ingin mendapatkan terima kasih dari seorang pria." Aku belagak sombong dengan sebelah tangan tersampir di pinggang dan yang lainnya memegang _katana_ yang menggantung di bahuku.

"KAU!"

"Hng? Apa?" tanyaku kikuk saat laki-laki itu menukikkan matanya tajam padaku. Dan saat itu juga aku terbelalak kaget melihat gadis di bopongannya itu mengeluarkan banyak keringat dengan sebuah lubang mengerikan di atas dadanya.

"Tunggu.. biar aku melihatnya. Dia adalah.." cepat aku memasukkan _katana _-ku dan mendekat pada mereka. Tapi, aku justru mendapatkan makian dari laki-laki itu.

"JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" Aku terdiam. "Masaki... kau pikir... bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini? Ini karena dia melindungimu!" Mataku membelalak kaget. "Meskipun itu artinya harus melanggar aturan _quincy_, dia tetap melindungimu! Dan dia terluka. KENAPA DIA HARUS MENERIMA SEMUA INI!?" Pikiranku kosong saat ia mengucapkan hal itu. Miris. Perasaan takut, khawatir dan amarah bercampur dalam dirinya.

Sebuah bayangan muncul di kepalaku. Bayangan saat _hollow_ itu menerkam bahu gadis itu. "Apa itu.. karena luka yang ia dapat hari itu?" tanyaku horror. Laki-laki itu melotot marah padaku, giginya gemertak marah.

"Ini luka karena hollow. Memangnya ada hal lain yang menyebabkannya seperti ini? Kau... AKU AKAN..."

"Tolong hentikan!" Ucapan laki-laki itu terpotong oleh suara _baritone_ seorang lelaki. Kami berdua menoleh pada seorang laki-laki dengan _yukata _dan topi hijau yang memegang tongkat itu. "Tidak ada waktu berdebat. Kalian berdua, ikutlah denganku!" perintahnya tajam.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada kalian, cara yang mungkin... bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu." Jantungku serasa berdetak lebih cepat. Napasku tercekat kaget. Aku menatap laki-laki itu horror, berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih.

_..._

_Hei... kenapa kau suka matahari? Bolehkah kutanyakan hal itu? apakah itu karena matahari bisa membuatmu menyelesaikan masalah? Apakah karena matahari mempunyai warna terang? Hei.. katakan... aku.. ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu..._

_..._

"Aku sedang meneliti kondisi gadis itu selama kira-kira 100 tahun..." laki-laki bertopi itu berujar tenang. Sekarang kami telah berada di depan sebuah toko permen, sedikit membuatku bingung. Tapi kuhiraukan.

"100 tahun?" laki-laki berambut putih itu menyahut.

"Jadi kau tidak terlihat setua umurmu. Siapa kau?" tanyaku sambil berjalan beberapa langkah di depan sang rambut putih.

Laki-laki bertopi itu diam sejenak, tapi tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya. "Namaku... Urahara Kisuke." Aku tersentak kaget. "Aku.. dibuang dari Soul Society."

"Urahara Kisuke, kau..." aku berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Tap... laki-laki berambut putih di belakangku menghentakkan kakinya kuat. "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Kau bisa bisa menyelamatkan Masaki, kan? Sembuhkan dia seperti semula!" ia berteriak histeris, masih dalam ketakutannya akan kehilangan gadis itu.

"Aku... tidak bilang aku dapat mengembalikannya." Kalimat itu sukses membuatku menegang.

"Apa..." rambut putih yang tak kalah tegangnya menyahut takut.

"Aku akan jujur... Gadis itu.. Masaki-_san_, tak akan pernah kembali seperti semula." Perasaan kaget dan takutku memuncak, membuatku hampir saja kehilangan akal sehatku.

Laki-laki bertopi itu, Urahara Kisuke mulai menejelaskan apa yang ia maksud. "Baringkan dia di sana!" perintah Urahara pada laki-laki di belakangku. Dengan enggan, ia membaringkan Masaki.

"Kondisi itu disebut _hollowfikasi_. _Hollowfikasi_ artinya 'memasukkan jiwa _hollow_ kepada jiwa biasa', dan menghancurkan batas antara mereka dan berusaha merubah jiwa aslinya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih kuat."

"Pada dasarnya, cara ini digunakan untuk memperkuat jiwa para _shinigami_. Tapi, terknologi yang kita gunakan tidak cukup untuk mengendalikannya. Itu adalah hasil dari teknik _quincy_ yang tidak dapat dikendalikan. Tujuan yang berbeda dari apa yang awalnya direncanakan."

Pandanganku menatap Masaki, gadis itu terlihat menderita sekali.

"Tak dapat dikembalikan? Bukankah itu artinya dak dapat menyelamatkan Masaki?" sahut laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Tidak. Kita tak dapat _mengembalikannya_. Tapi, kita dapat _menyelamatkannya_. " Penjelasan itu sedikit berbelit, tapi tetap saja aku dan laki-laki berambut putih itu menyimak. "Setelah jiwa di _hollowfikasi_-kan, hasil dari proses penggabungan kedua jiwa ini, akan tercipta monster yang dapat berpikir. Dan pada akhirnya, tak hanya batas antara jiwa (roh). Tapi juga pemilik roh itu dan dunia luarnya akan terganggu. Dan sang roh, tanpa menyadarinya akan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri." Hal yang terbayang dikepalaku adalah air di dalam gelas yang memecahkan kaca gelas itu. "Ini disebut... 'Bunuh Diri Roh'."

Kembali aku menatap horror pada Urahara. "Dalam 100 tahun penelitianku. Aku menemukan cara untuk menghentikan bunuh diri itu. caranya adalah 'memasukkan sesuatu yang melawan hollowfikasi tersebut'."

"Penghancuran batas antara roh yang menjadi kunci _hollowfikasi_, terjadi karena gangguan keseimbangan antara roh. Dengan kata lain, obyek yang berlawanan akan mengembalikan keseimbangan disamping menghentikan kehancuran."

Wajah si rambut putih terlihat kaget. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Kulipat kedua tanganku di dadaku, lalu menatap Urahara dan berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku akan menggunakan contoh konkrit. Aku menciptakan vaksin menggunakan panah _quincy_ dan jiwa manusia. Dan menyuntikkannya kepada roh _shinigami_ yang terkena _hollowfikasi_. Berkat itu, aku berhasil menghentikan 'penghancuran roh' pada seratus persen kasusku."

"Tapi, itu hanya menghentikan 'bunuh diri roh'. Menyelamatkan nyawa gadis. Mencegah _hollowfikasi_. Dan membiarkannya hidup sebagai manusia normal membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih kuat. Sesuatu yang selalu di dekatnya sampai mati. Yang terus menahan proses _hollowfikasi_. Sesuatu yang kuat dan berlawanan..."

"PEMBOHONG..." Aku menoleh ke belakang. Menatap laki-laki urakan yang sekarang sedang menunduk frustasi. Pasrah akan keadaan, tapi berusaha untuk melawannya. "Pasti.. ada jalan lain," lirihnya.

"Kau cermat. Kau mengerti dengan cepat. Aku tahu kau takkan setuju tapi... kau tak dapat memilih," Urahara berkata datar, namun intonasi kalimatnya menunjukkan keseriusannya. "Orang yang dapat memilihnya adalah... kau... Shiba Isshin." Aku terdiam. Kaget akan kalimat itu. apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku yang ditunjuk? Mataku menatapnya tajam, berusaha memahami situasi darurat ini.

"Ini adalah.. termpurung spesial buatanku. Terbuat dari roh manusia dan menyelubungi roh yang masuk., seperti raga manusia. Dengan kata lain, kalau kau masuk.. kau akan berada di antara _shinigami_ dan manusia. Lawan dari _quincy_ adalah _shinigami_. Lawan dari _hollow_ adalah manusia. Kau mengerti, kan? Kalau kau menggunakan ini, kau akan jadi makhluk yang jauh berlawanan darinya. Ini adalah.. keputusanmu. Namun, pilihan ini banyak merugikanmu. Saat kau berada di tempurung ini, tidak hanya kekuatan _shinigami_ yang kau gunakan. Tapi, kau juga tak akan dapat melihat _hollow_. Dan juga.. sekali kau merasukinya... kemungkinan.. kau.. tak akan menjadi _shinigami_ lagi."

Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan. Terus mencerna semua kalimat itu. Semua penjelasan membingungkan yang juga membuatku merasa aneh. Kutatap tempurung yang Urahara katakan, berbentuk tubuh manusia.

"Untuk membentuk tempurung ini bekerja untuk _hollowfikasi_... aku harus mengikatmu dengan _reishi_ antara roh gadis dan _hollow_ di dalamnya. Itu adalah pengikat roh dan sangatlah kuat. Begitulah.. sampai gadis itu dan _hollow_ di dalamnya terbebas dari pengikat itu .. dengan kata lain..."

"AKU MENGERTI! AKAN KULAKUKAN" Dengan semangat dan santai kupotong kalimat Urahara. Membiarkan mereka ternganga kaget atas reaksiku.

"Apa?" protesku cepat. "Kubilang akan kulakukan. Penjelasanmu terlalu panjang, tahu!? Aku hanya harus berhenti jadi _shinigami _dan melindunginya selama hidupnya, kan? Tentu saja akan kulakukan," jawabku mantap. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal?" tanya Urahara.

"Hm.. tentu saja aku menyesal. Sangat! Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Kalau aku membiarkan orang yang menyelamatkanku mati hanya karena rasa sesal itu. Besok, aku akan malu pada diriku sendiri." Seperti biasa. Pendirianku tak akan mudah goyah. Sekali aku aku menetapkan sesuatu, hal itu akan terus terpatri di hati dan otakku.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu hanya diam dan menunduk. Mungkinkah merasa menyesal padaku? Atau berterima kasih?

"Aku mengerti. Kemarilah! Aku.. akan memulai operasinya!"

...

Tubuhku seakan tersedot ke dalam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang gelap dan sunyi. Mataku menyapu keadaan sekitar. Sebuah kepala _hollow_ besar sedang berteriak nyaring dan.. seorang gadis di depan mulutnya. Cepat-cepat aku ber-_shunpo_ dan meraih pinggang gadis itu sebelum ia benar-benar tertelan mulut besar itu.

"Yo..." aku menyahut saat ia menoleh padaku. "Aku datang... untuk melindungimu!" lanjutku mantap. Pandanganku beralih pada kepala besar itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung kutebas wajahnya dengan _katana_-ku.

Gadis itu, Masaki menatapku kaget. Mulutnya membulat lebar –mungkin kagum atas tindakanku. "AAAHHHHH~" dan reaksi yang ia keluarkan sungguh diluar dugaanku –mengagetkanku dan hampir menulikan pendengaranku. "Kamu _shinigami_ waktu itu?" tanyanya heboh.

"Tu.. tunggu.." aku mulai panik dan spontan melepas tubuhnya.

"Bagus.. aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." sahutnya antusias. Pipiku perlahan merona. "Waktu kau kembali apa mereka marah padamu? Apa lukamu sakit?" Ia mengabaikanku.

"Tunggu.. sebentar..." sahutku malu.

"BERI TAHU AKU NAMAMU!" teriaknya semangat dan antusias sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi.

"PEREMPUAN TIDAK BOLEH BERTINGKAH SEPERTI ITU WAKTU TELANJANG!" teriakku kesal. Wajahku semakin memerah menahan malu. Gadis ini.. apa yang dia pikirkan?

...

"Hah..." Mataku membuka paksa. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, menatap Urahara yang sedang melayangkan dua pose _peace_ di kedua tangannya.

"Aku bisa terhubung dengan jiwamu. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Masaki yang mulai bernapas tenang. "Begitu... syukurlah..." lirihku. "Syukurlah..."

"Ehehehe... dia marah padaku karena aku telanjang..." Aku dan Urahara menatap Masaki konyol. Gadis itu masih sempat mengigaukan hal yang baru saja terjadi dengan wajah polos seperti itu.

Kutekan dahinya kuat dan itu justru membuatnya semakin tersenyum konyol. "Kenapa kau membayangkan yang baru saja terjadi? Kau tidak kelihatan menyesal sama sekali," jengkelku.

"Ah.. aduh.. sakit."

Ah... aku tak melihat laki-laki berambut putih itu, si Ryuuken.

...

_Matahari dan hujan adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Yang satu adalah zat pengering, sedangkan yang satunya lagi membuat basah. Namun, saat kusadari... kedua hal itu ternyata sama indahnya. Mereka sama mengagumkannya. Karena saat mereka bertemu, mereka akan memanggil hal yang paling _kau_ sukai... Pelangi._

...

Setelah semua itu, Masaki meninggalkan keluarga Ishida setelah lulus sekolah. Memang itu yang terbaik baginya. Awalnya, aku sedikit ragu akan keputusan Ryuuken untuk melepaskan Masaki. Tapi, aku yakin dia pun tahu apa yang terbaik baginya dan Masaki.

Sedangkan aku? Dengan bantuan Urahara dan Masaki, aku membangun sebuah klinik kecil. Masih banyak hal yang belum kuketahui dan hal yang harus kupelajari. Tapi, entah mengapa dengan bantuan Urahara... semuanya berjalan lancar.

Masaki yang sudah menjadi mahasiswi sering datang dan mengataiku yang memakai jubah putih. Dengan wajah konyolnya yang selalu membuatku gemas dan ingin mencubitinya.

Kubilang, alasan aku kehilangan kekuatan _shinigami_-ku adalah karena kesalahanku diasingkan dari _Soul Society_. Kupikir, saat pertama kali aku mengatakannya, dia akan langsung menyadarinya kalau aku berbohong. Ah.. sepertinya aku memang payah berbohong dan dia sangat pintar. Tapi, bagi kami.. kebohongan itu tak terlalu penting. Itu kebohongan atau tidak juga tidak penting... di depannya kebohongan juga tak penting. Dia mungkin bisa menembus kebohongan itu dan dia juga akan memaafkanya.

Ah.. suatu hari, kami pernah menonton film. Tentang seorang pak tua yang membandingkan seorang wanita yang sudah lama ia nikahi dengan matahari. Film itu cuma gelap dan membosankan. Dan satu hal yang kuingat, Masaki terus menangis. Tapi... dia pasti menyukai matahari.

...

..

.

"AYAH!" Aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Kubuka paksa mataku dan menatap sekeliling. 3 anakku sedang mengelilingiku sambil berkacak pinggang dan memasang tampang kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" salah satu dari si kembar bersuara, Yuzu.

"Tanggal 9 Juni. Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menguap.

"Hari ini ulang tahun Ibu!" teriak mereka kesal. Mataku membulat lebar. Kaget. Frustasi. Kecewa. Dan senang. Cepat-cepat aku membuka lamari pakaianku dan memakai setelah jas hitam.

"Kami tunggu di luar," sahut Karin.

"Ah... kenapa tidak menunggu di sini saja?" ambekku sambil merapikan dasiku.

"Diamlah... _baka oyaji_. Cepat berpakaian dan kita pergi!" si menyebalkan Ichigo itu menyahut dan hanya kubalas dengan decihan.

...

Aku dan ketiga anakku berdiri di depan pemakaman Masaki. Makam itu sudah dikelilingi beberapa bingkisan bunga dan kartu yang terselip di sana membuatku tahu siapa saja yang berkunjung.

Sementara anak-anakku mengambil dupa dan menyalakannya, kuambil kartu-kartu itu. Dari Ryuuken, Urahara, dan beberapa teman Masaki. Membuatku terharu dan hampir saja menitikkan air mataku.

"Ayah..." Aku menoleh pada Ichigo yang menyenggolku. Dia memberikanku dupa yang baru saja mereka hidupkan dan membiarkanku menacapkannya. Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahku.

"_Arigatou_.. Masaki," lirihku sendu. Kudengar suara sesenggukan dari mulut Yuzu, gadis itu tak pernah berhenti menangis saat kami berkunjung ke makam Masaki.

Kami merapatkan kedua tangan kami, memejamkan mata dan mulai berdoa dalam hati masing-masing. Mendoakan yang terbaik bagi ibu dari keluarga Kurosaki ini.

_Masaki. Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Haha... ah.. kau sudah jadi roh. Jadi tak mungkin kau sakit kan? Dasar bodoh.. hm... anak-anak sudah tambah dewasa. Aku rasa kau tahu seperti apa jadinya mereka. Karin jadi mandiri dan tegas. Yuzu menggantikanmu. Dan Ichigo.. sesuai nama yang kita berikan.. dia menjadi pelindung di keluarga kita. Ah... entah sudah berapa kali kuucapkan kalimat ini padamu. Oh iya... jangan mentang-mentang aku ketiduran kau mengiraku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu yah... Hari ulang tahunmu selalu muncul di otakku. AKU SELALU MENGINGATMU! Em... yah.. yang mau kuucapkan adalah... jangan terlalu khawatir pada kami, aku akan melindungi mereka dan... _"_Otanjobi omedetou_," lirihku. Kubuka mataku perlahan, lalu melirik anak-anakku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bekal?" tanyaku pada mereka. Mereka tersenyum mengejek, lalu mulai duduk di depan batu nisan Masaki. Kami menikmati hari ini. Walaupun tanpa Masaki, kami akan selalu tersenyum gembira.

Makanan yang dibuat Yuzu enak seperti biasanya, tak bisa dilawan. Aku membuat candaan pada mereka dan mereka tertawa. Sesekali Ichigo meninju mukaku karena candaanku terlewat batasan. Hingga akhirnya... sebuah angin lembut membelai wajah kami semua dan entah darimana, aku seperti mendengar sebuah bisikan. Bisikan dari suara yang selama ini kurindukan, "_Arigatou... Isshin_..."

Aku tersenyum tipis, membuat anak-anakku bertanya bingung. "Kenapa, ayah?" dan aku justru mendiami mereka.

"Ah... _Douita_..."

.

.

**FIN – 09/06/2013**

Yuuhuu... Mina-sama.. genki-desuka? ^^ Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan, OTANJOBI OMEDETOU MASAKI-SAMA. Njes... njes... fic ini saya baca ulang dan rupanya banyak typo seliweran. Ah... daripada fic.. ini lebih pas dibilang menceritakan kembali yah. Katakanlah begitu. Mungkin ini memang gk pas dijadiin fic karena 80 persen adegannya diambil dari komik asli ^^ tapi... apakah Mina-sama marah? Percakapan antara Urahara, Isshin dan Ryuuken kuambil dari kalimat komiknya langsung. Sebenrnya mau skip, Cuma takutnya berasa aneh.. makanya tetep dibuet -,- *aneh gk sih*

Saya minta maaf jika mina-sama marah. Tapi, saya berterima kasih bagi yang telah membaca...

Arigatou and.. Jaa Matta Nee ^^

Regards,

Ichiru


End file.
